Lostorage incited WIXOSS Episode 2
is the second episode of Lostorage incited WIXOSS TV anime series. The episode aired on October 14, 2016. Appearances by order of appearances Characters *Chinatsu Morikawa *LRIG of the Beginning *Mel *Kiyoi Mizushima *Suzuko Homura *Ril *Hanna Mikage *Nanashi *Kagari Yukino *Shohei Shirai *Dona *Yukime *Rio Koshiba *Mama Cards *Three Burning Gathered Steps *Code Eat Hambur *Servant O *Code Eat Mayo *Code Eat Gyudo *Descartes, Formula of Sage Wisdom *Plus, Addition of Four Wisdoms *Fermat, Formula of Theoretical Wisdom *Mel-Martini Coin Bet Skills Used: * Predict * Cunning/Cheating * Berserk Synopsis Chinatsu is an unlucky girl, a hard-worker who's trying her best to earn enough money to stay in her expensive private school. Her luck takes an even bigger turn for the worse when she's caught up in the WIXOSS game. Under heavy stress and facing the possibility of annihilation, she loses her temper and lashes out at a fellow student. The only thing keeping her going is her desire to be a good role model for her old friend Suzuko, and even that is starting to waver... (Source: Crunchyroll synopsis) Recap The episode starts off with the LRIG of the Beginning asking Chinatsu to name her. Chinatsu appears confused at first, but she then names her Mel. The scene then shifts to Chinatsu walking on the street asking Mel “How many Selectors are there?” and “Where can I find them,” but Mel doesn’t have any answers for her. Defeated Chinatsu asks her if she is even capable of sensing them, to which Mel replies that she can, as long as they’re nearby. Chinatsu then tells her to let her know as soon as one is close. Mel notes Chinatsu’s optimism, but Chinatsu just shrugs the whole thing off as being just a game and how she wants it over and done with. Chinatsu then arrives back home. Greeting her mother, Chinatsu’s Mother notes how she’s been recently getting home late, Chinatsu replies that it’s because work has been busy. Chinatsu’s mother asks if she has eaten, to which Chinatsu responds that she has, though she requests a midnight snack as she’ll be studying for her monthly proficiency tests at her school the next day. The scene then shifts to 2 rice balls that have been wrapped up and left for Chinatsu. In her room, Mel asks Chinatsu if she is going to study WIXOSS tonight, calling her by her nickname “''Chi-chan''.” Chinatsu tells her to stop calling her by that nickname, irritated by the way Mel acts like Suzuko, though Mel refutes this saying that she used to like being called that. At school, the next day, Chinatsu is seen taking her proficiency tests. After her tests, at the shoe lockers, Chinatsu talks a bit with her friends about how they went on their tests. Chinatsu shows a bit of concern about one of the questions, but her friends mentions that she is trying to get the special scholarship that only the top 10 get, and that she is sure to get it. Her friends try to invite her out to get something sweet to eat, but Chinatsu politely declines saying that she has work. At her work, at WgRonald's, Chinatsu is working hard at her job. In the staff change room, her manager asks her to do one more day of work because one of the new girls had quit and they need someone to cover her. Chinatsu shows reservations about this, but after her manager mentions that he may be putting too much pressure on her, Chinatsu agrees to it. Later on, in Chinatsu’s room, Chinatsu is staring at a photo of her and Suzuko. The scene then shifts to a memory of Chinatsu and Suzuko. Suzuko is talking about how jealous she is that Chinatsu can do pretty much everything from studying to doing a flip on the iron bars. Chinatsu encourages her saying that she can do it too and then suggests that they practice together. Suzuko agrees, but on her first attempt, she stumbles. Chinatsu encourages her to “Hang in there!” and to give it one more try. Suzuko agrees and stands up. Placing her hands on the bars, Suzuko manages to do a flip by herself. As Chinatsu is cheering, Suzuko smiles at her and Chinatsu smiles back. As they are going back home, Suzuko says how she is gonna be like Chi-chan when she grows up, but Chinatsu states that she likes Suzuko fine the way she is. However, Suzuko denies it, fervently stating that she is gonna be like Chinatsu. Chinatsu then wakes up and continues studying. The next morning, Chinatsu’s father accompanies her part of the way to school. Chinatsu notes that her father is leaving early, and he replies by saying that if this job goes well, then he could be promoted to Project Lead and get a raise to help with Chinatsu’s tuition fees. As her father continues talking, Chinatsu starts remembering about the day when her father announced that his company had gone bankrupt and that they would have to sell the house. Chinatsu remembers how Suzuko said that she wanted to be like her, and states how she won’t give up.The scene then shifts back to Chinatsu saying goodbye to her father, before heading to school. Later on, on her way back from school, Mel alerts Chinatsu to a nearby Selector who is revealed to be Kiyoi Mizushima (Piruluk from Selector Infected WIXOSS). Chinatsu challenges Kiyoi to a battle, but she loses the battle and the first of her three gold coins. After the battle, Chinatsu shows concern for Mel who had fainted, but Kiyoi consoles her saying that she is just unconscious and will wake up soon. Before leaving, Kiyoi states that the reason that Chinatsu lost was because she was holding herself back. After work, Mel asks Chinatsu why didn’t she use her coin, to which Chinatsu replies that that she hated the idea of controlling people’s minds. Mel asks her if the reason she feels that way is because she thinks Suzuko would hate her for it, if she used it. Mel then mentions how Suzuko wanted to be like her, however Chinatsu refutes this saying that she wants to win fair and square with no dirty tricks. Mel then reminds her that if she loses two more times, then Chinatsu will disappear. Chinatsu then states that she’ll just have to take that coin back. Later on, in her room, Chinatsu starts studying WIXOSS and fine tuning her deck. Mel asks if she is scared of the game, but Chinatsu again shrugs it off as being just a game and how she wants it over with. At a card shop, Chinatsu is looking at WIXOSS magazines when Mel alerts her to a Selector. Quickly buying the magazine, she runs to escape from the Selector, when she bumps into her friends from school. They state that they are on the way back from cram school and ask her what she is doing out so late because she wasn’t anywhere near her workplace. In a rush to escape the Selector, Chinatsu apologizes and runs off., finally managing to escape the Selector. At a different bookshop, Suzuko is seen reading the same magazine that Chinatsu bought., however she can’t make heads or tails of the articles in it. Ril then calls out to her. Startled, Suzuko tells her not to talk to her when other people are around as they’ll think that she is a weirdo, however Ril points out that only Selectors are capable of hearing an LRIG’s voice. Ril then points out that she has a visitor. Turning around, Suzuko sees Hanna who addresses her by her name. Startled, Suzuko asks how she knows her name, to which Hanna replies that she researches her enemies. Hanna then introduces herself. Noticing the magazine in Suzuko’s hands, an elated Hanna asks her if she has read her article pointing to her name on the back cover. Suzuko turns the magazine around and stares at the back cover. Later on, Hanna is following Suzuko who states that even if she followed her, she won’t battle Hanna. However, Hanna expresses her doubts considering that Suzuko had battled and won a coin the other day, which her LRIG Nanashi also points out. Suzuko gets confused over Hanna’s name choice, before Hanna states that Suzuko has no reason not to battle her anymore. Upset, Suzuko replies that she’d be back to one coin if she loses, and considering her job, Hanna would probably trounce her in a battle being very strong. Hanna replies that obviously she would win. Suzuko restates her desire not to battle, not disheartened, Hanna replies that she will come back to challenge her again some other time. Before leaving, Suzuko asks her if she isn’t scared of battling, but Hanna denies it stating that she has two reasons for battling. One is out of her pure interest as a game writer, and the other reason that is that there is a memory that she wants to manipulate as her reward for winning the Selector Battles. Hanna then walks off in the other direction. Suzuko appears confused by the second reason, so she asks Ril about it. Ril explains that whoever gets all 5 gold coins obtains the ability to create/change/restore or delete one of their memories to whatever they want. The scene then changes to Chinatsu at her high school, looking at the results for her proficiency tests. She is shocked as she only ranked 22nd and not in the top 10 as expected. Her teacher then asks to speak to her. In her teacher's office, her teacher shows concern over her grades considering that she wants the special scholarship. He then asks her about her job such as how many days a week does she work; to which she replies at least 5. Her teacher suggests cutting back on her work and studying a bit more, and at this point Chinatsu remembers her father talking about how he might get a promotion to help her with her fees. Dejected, Chinatsu says that she’ll talk to her parents about it. Pleased, the teacher then asks her about rumors that he has been hearing about her playing around in the city late at night. Chinatsu vehemently denies these rumors asking who has been saying them, before remembering her meeting with her friends. The teacher brushes off the rumor as a mistake on someone else’s part, and reminds her that doing such stuff would hurt her chances at getting the scholarship. Later on at work, Chinatsu encounters another Selector Kagari Yukino and her LRIG Yukime, who challenges her to a battle when her shift is over. At the back of the restaurant, Kagari is acting friendly, asking how many battles she’s won etc. however Chinatsu coldly brushes her off. They then start the battle. In the battlefield, Chinatsu starts battling focusing only on standard attacks. On Kagari’s next turn, she uses her Coin Bet skill “''Predict''” to take a peek at her top 2 cards, however when Chinatsu tries to attack with two Ketchu, Kagari banishes them. Mel once again asks if Chinatsu won’t use her coin, however Chinatsu persistently orders her to attack dismissing her suggestion. This results in Chinatsu losing her 2nd Gold Coin leaving her with only one left. After the match, Kagari tries to cheer her up saying that she’ll win next time, before leaving. Upset, Chinatsu asks what Mel meant when she said that she’ll disappear if she loses all of her coins. In despair by Mel’s answer, she realizes how reckless she’s been by just thinking that it was just a game. Mel tries to cheer her up, by saying all she has to do is win because she’s Suzuko’s goal. Chinatsu yells at her to stop, because Mel isn’t Suzuko. Mel then alerts Chinatsu to another Selector approaching their position, to which Chinatsu opts to run away. The Selector Shohei Shirai and his LRIG Dona appears to recognize Morikawa, suggesting that he knows her. The next day at school, Chinatsu walks into her classroom and is greeted by her friends.They try to console her about the proficiency test, suggesting that they have a consolation party. Stressed and feeling like they’re looking down at her and possibly backstabbing her, Chinatsu shoves one of them against the blackboard; only stopping when the teacher breaks up the fight. In the teacher’s office, the teacher shows his disappointment over her actions stating that she won’t get the scholarship if she does stuff like this. However, Chinatsu stubbornly persists in not apologizing. Later on at work, Chinatsu’s day gets worse when she is fired because of the commotion she caused at school, her manager states that even though she is a hard worker, they can’t have problematic employees who might attack the customers. Chinatsu’s day gets even more worse when she arrives home and overhears her father talking about how he got passed over for the promotion because his bosses were just using him to do all the work until the project got started up and that they’ll have to move from their company owned apartment by the end of the month. Chinatsu quietly leaves and heads to the playground which she used to play with Suzuko in. While grasping the toy Mel and remembering about the iron bars again, Suzuko’s image starts blurring and disappearing, suggesting that Chinatsu’s memories is starting to disappear. Furthermore, some words that weren’t there originally like “goal” is added in meaning that her memories are getting distorted as well. After getting confused for a bit, Chinatsu regains her memories of Suzuko when Rio Koshiba, another Selector appears. Rio challenges Chinatsu to a battle and after some pushing by Mel agrees to do it. In the battlefield, Chinatsu meets Rio’s LRIG Mama. Seeing that she has only one coin, Rio contemplates losing on purpose, to which Rio replies that she was just kidding. Her LRIG Mama scolds her for telling lies, to which Rio apologises to Chinatsu. The battle starts with Chinatsu growing Mel and setting her SIGNI. On Rio’s turn, she sets her cards and ends her turn. Mama reminds about attacking and then Rio starts panicking noticing her mistake. Mel says that Rio is interesting, Chinatsu grows Mel again and attacks her with all of the SIGNI. On Rio’s next turn she activates her Coin Bet Skill “''Cunning''” or “''Cheating''” (in the Funimation/Crunchyroll subs). Not knowing what Rio's ability does, Chinatsu has Mel attack Mama, but she winds up in Rio’s trap. After being badly attacked, Chinatsu is pushed down to her last point. Looking like they will lose, Mel once again asks her if she won’t use her coin because they’re gonna lose at this rate. Realizing that she’s gonna lose, Chinatsu realizes that she doesn’t want to lose to her cruel reality and plays her Coin Bet Skill ''“Berserk.” ''As her ability is being activated, Mel notices the power and strength of Chinatsu’s memories and feelings pouring into her body. The sparkles of Chinatsu’s coin skill hits Rio, her eyes turn red and the battle ends with Chinatsu winning. After the battle, Rio sees her unconscious LRIG Mama and starts crying over her loss before running off. Mel congratulates Chinatsu; stating how cool Chinatsu was starting to act as if she was Suzuko, even to the point of repeating how she wants to be like Chinatsu. Remembering Suzuko, Chinatsu remembers how she almost forgot about Suzuko. The episode ends with Chinatsu talking about all the false self-images that she’s put on in front of others and starts questioning who it was that she was actually putting on all of these faces on for and if she actually even needs Suzuko. Featured Battle Chinatsu Morikawa vs Kiyoi Mizushima - Kiyoi Win Chinatsu Morikawa vs Kagari Yukino - Kagari Win Chinatsu Morikawa vs Rio Koshiba - Chinatsu Win Notes *There is slight difference between Suzu's and Chinatsu's memories. In Suzu's memories she remembers Chinatsu pushing her, in Chinatsu's memories Suzu is doing it by herself. *Additionally, it appears that not only does one lose their memories as a result of losing coins, but their memories may also get distorted as a result of it. In the original memory of them going home together, Suzuko never states that Chinatsu is her "goal;" she only says that she wants to be like her. She only starts saying "Goal" in Chinatsu memories, after she starts briefly forgetting Suzuko. Trivia * Rio's Coin Bet Skill is actually called "Cunning" which is an reflection of Rio's cunning nature, however the Funimation/Crunchyroll subs labels it as "Cheating." Gallery Links and References * http://www.crunchyroll.com/lostorage-incited-wixoss/episode-2-girl-ideal-and-reality-721835 Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime